Carl Barks
Carl Barks (Merrill, 27 maart 1901 – Grants Pass, 25 augustus 2000) was een Amerikaans striptekenaar die beroemd werd door het schrijven en tekenen van Donald Duck-verhalen. Het verkrijgen van die roem was op zich een prestatie, want Duck-verhalen werden oorspronkelijk altijd op naam van Disney gezet. Barks bedacht Duckstad en een groot deel van zijn bewoners. Biografie Barks begon voor het bedrijf van Walt Disney (Disney Studios) te werken in 1935, een jaar na het debuut van Donald Duck. Hij werkte samen met anderen aan animatiefilms als Donald's Nephews (1938), Donald's Cousin Gus (1939), Timber (1941), The Vanishing Private (1942) en The Plastics Inventor (1944). Barks nam in 1942 ontslag bij de Disney Studios. Niet alleen was hij ontevreden met het feit dat men alleen nog maar Donald-cartoons als oorlogspropaganda produceerde, maar ook de airconditioning bij Disney had hem bijna de das omgedaan. Barks verhuisde naar een warmer oord, even buiten Los Angeles, waar hij kippen begon te houden. Hij was van plan een eigen strip rond superhelden te maken, maar al snel kreeg hij bericht van Western Publishing, die in licentie van Disney Donald Duck-strips uitgaf. Barks stopte met de kippenhouderij en ging akkoord om verhalen te maken. Barks was de laagstbetaalde werknemer van Western, maar klaagde daar nooit over. Hij werd liever gewoon met rust gelaten. Barks zou de daaropvolgende drie decennia verhalen maken, tot ruim na het bereiken van de pensioengerechtige leeftijd. Hij omringde Donald Duck met een bezetting van excentrieke en kleurrijke personages als 's werelds rijkste eend Dagobert Duck, Donalds fortuinlijke neef Guus Geluk die samen met de driftige matroos dingt naar de hand van de mooie Katrien Duck, uitvinder Willie Wortel, de volhardende misdadigers de Zware Jongens, de heks Zwarte Magica, Dagoberts aartsrivaal Govert Goudglans en de verkennerachtige organisatie de Jonge Woudlopers. Mensen die voor Disney werkten deden dat in redelijke anonimiteit: de verhalen waren voorzien van Walt Disneys naam en (soms) een kort identificatienummer. Lezers begonnen echter door te krijgen dat er verhalen waren die door hun kwaliteit met kop en schouders boven alle andere uitstaken. Ze begonnen te vermoeden dat deze het werk waren van één en dezelfde artiest en noemden deze the good Duck artist of the Duck man. Later kwam men er achter dat deze man Carl Barks heette. Barks' verhalen waren grappige avonturen met een donkere, defaitistische ondertoon. Barks toonde een afspiegeling van de harde (Amerikaanse) samenleving, waarin Donald als underdog in statusgevoelig Duckstad constant onder moordende sociale druk staat. Ze werden daardoor niet alleen bij kinderen, maar ook bij volwassenen populair. Ondanks dat Barks zelf weinig reisde liet hij zijn helden de hele wereld over trekken naar de meest afgelegen en schitterende locaties. Naast de verhalen voor Disney maakte Barks in de jaren 1943-1947 ook stripverhalen met niet-Disney-figuren zoals Andy Panda (voor New Funnies, 1943), Porky Pig (voor Four Color, 1944) en Benny Burro en Happy Hound (voor Our Gang, 1943-1947).Carl Barks, Barks Bear Book. 33 Stories from the Forties by Carl Barks, Editions Enfin, 1979. Barks ging in 1966 met pensioen, maar bleef scenario's schrijven voor de reeks Jonge Woudlopers. Ook heeft hij nog enkele Donald Duck-verhalen geschreven, die meestal werden uitgewerkt door Tony Strobl. In de jaren negentig werden de meeste van deze verhalen opnieuw uitgewerkt door de Nederlander Daan Jippes, die Barks' originele stijl veel beter benadert. Het laatste scenario waaraan Barks meewerkte was 'Somewehere in Nowhere', dat verder uitgewerkt werd door scenarist John Lustig en tekenaar Pat Block. Ook begon Barks olieverfschilderijen te maken, die dan weer eens op een voorplaat, dan weer eens op een scène uit een verhaal gebaseerd waren. Deze schilderijen werden zeer populair en hun prijs steeg in een razend tempo, tot Barks' eigen verbazing. Korte tijd verbood Disney hem via de rechter deze schilderijen te maken, maar nadat ook Disney in de royalty's kon delen, kreeg Barks alsnog toestemming. Barks stierf op 25 augustus 2000 op de leeftijd van 99 jaar, niet lang na Nederland bezocht te hebben. Alhoewel hij chemotherapie tegen leukemie moest ondergaan, bleef hij volgens verzorger Serene Hunickle "grappig tot aan het eind". Invloed De invloed van Barks is moeilijk te bepalen. Zijn werk heeft in sommige landen, met name zijn vaderland de Verenigde Staten, nauwelijks erkenning gevonden, in andere landen, zoals Nederland, was en is het razend populair. Onder de huidige schrijvers en tekenaars van Donald Duck-verhalen staat echter als een paal boven water dat Barks nog altijd hun meester is. Duck-makers als Keno Don Rosa, Daan Jippes en William van Horn zijn er trots op als zijn opvolgers erkenning te krijgen. In Nederland kent vrijwel iedereen het 'vrolijke weekblad', de Donald Duck, en dit mag toch ook als de verdienste van Barks worden gezien; de redactie van het weekblad besloot al vroeg veel Barks-verhalen uit te brengen. In Almere is de Carl Barksweg naar hem genoemd, in de Stripheldenbuurt. Externe links Donald Duck Site * Biografie van de I.N.D.U.C.K.S., een database van Disney-verhalen en -auteurs (Engels) * [http://www.barksbase.de/ www.barksbase.de/ (Engels of Duits)] * [http://www.carlbarks.de/ www.carlbarks.de/ (Duits)] Noten Categorie:Amerikaans stripauteur Categorie:Amerikaans kunstenaar